


Long Distance

by witchy_alien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Kenma and Hinata video chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kenhina porn... idk what else to say

Shouyou buzzed with excitement as he always did after a good practice. He ended up staying later than expected with Kageyama. When he grabbed his phone from his bag he saw notifications and smiled as he opened them up. 

_i finally beat the boss ___  
_kuroo is making me do hw _  
_he fell asleep on my hw. i'm kicking him out.___

The last message had a picture attached showing the corner of Kenma's face and Kuroo passed out on the coffee table. Shouyou laughed feeling a flutter in his stomach. He hadn't actually seen Kenma in so long he was starting to miss his face. 

_just got out of practice ୧⍢⃝୨ let's video chat tonight!!! ＾ω＾ ___

Shouyou licked his lips, head feeling light as he waited for Kenma's response. A part of him was nervous that Kenma would tell him no. Even though that was unlikely.

_Sure._

Rushing home, Shouyou bathed and reheated a quick dinner. He booted up his computer and sent a message to Kenma that he was logging on. Kenma was already online so he called him right away. After the second ring Kenma answered. 

Kenma's hair was wet and dripped onto his shirt. He re-dyed his hair not too long back, but his roots were already showing. Shouyou could see the slight bags under Kenma's eyes. He usually had bags when he was in the final battles of a game. Kenma bit his bottom lip and waved.

"Did you finish your homework?" Shouyou waved. 

Kenma shook his head, "I'll do it in the morning." 

Shouyou smiled, "You're so smart, Kenma! I can't do that. I have to do homework the night of or it's not getting done at all." 

Kenma smiled, "So you called to get help on your homework again." 

"No," Shouyou felt the flutter in his stomach move to his chest, "I missed you." It came out louder than he was expecting. His nerves making his voice crack a little. 

Kenma's cheeks turned pink. He looked away from the screen and mumbled something Shouyou couldn't make out. When he looked back at the screen he smiled, "I missed you too." 

Shouyou's smile dropped. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't know how to actually say it. "Kozume," He threw his hands in the air, "bah! I feel all blam and," he put his hands on his chest. His heart was racing. 

"Cute," Kenma pulled his knees up to his chin. He was wearing shorts. Shouyou could see he had some bruises on his legs, most likely from practice. "I feel the same," Kenma hugged his legs. 

It was now or never, Shouyou decided. "So," He looked straight into the camera, "I was wondering if you uh," he stopped when he met Kenma's eyes. 

Kenma stared at him for a moment, "Shouyou, you wanna do that thing we did last time." He could always see through him. 

"Yes!" Shouyou blushed, "Please." 

"I do too," Kenma's cheeks turned a bright red. 

Shouyou tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Kenma followed suit, shivering when water dripped onto his exposed shoulders. His nipples were hard, pink nubs that Shouyou wanted to touch. He turned to make sure his bedroom door was locked even though he was the only one awake. This was all still new to him. Shouyou felt the familiar pressure in his stomach starting to build up. 

He sat up on his knees, "Can you play with your nipples?" 

Kenma rubbed his index fingers over them. He placed one in between his thumb and finger, squeezing it. His eyes fluttered closed and he parted his lips. Shouyou focused in on the small breath that Kenma let out. 

Shouyou rubbed himself through his pants. 

"Like this?" Kenma rubbed both of his nipples. 

"Kozume," Shouyou groaned. 

Kenma grinned, blush still high on his cheeks, "Show me what you're doing, Shouyou." 

He pushed his computer back so the camera could get his torso. Shouyou paid close attention to the way Kenma watched him, eyes full of excitement. Shouyou pulled his pants off, rushing to free himself. He wrapped his hand around his hard cock and began stroking. He let out a moan, precum already leaking from the head. 

He reached over and dug through his nightstand to grab lotion. He rubbed it in his hand and placed it back onto himself. Shouyou could feel himself on the edge, he squeezed his eyes together. 

"Shouyou," Kenma panted, his hands were out of the camera's view in his lap, "I want to show you something." He went out of view for a moment and came back with a small bottle in his hand. But Shouyou was more distracted by Kenma slipping out of his shorts. He opened the bottle and poured the substance onto his fingers. He rubbed it over the head of his cock. Kenma moaned, moving his hand over his hard member. 

Shouyou continued to stroke himself. Watching, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't look away from the way Kenma stroked himself. Then he turned around and gave Shouyou a full view of his ass. 

"Kozume," Shouyou moaned. He held the base of his cock. He didn't want to come just yet. 

Sticky fingers reached around as Kenma rubbed his hole. Opening himself up, Kenma stuck his middle finger inside. He moved in and out and then his index finger went in. Shouyou wished he could feel the way Kenma felt inside. Kenma let out a moan, much louder than his other ones. And Shouyou couldn't compose himself any longer. He pumped himself until he was pulsing in his hand, come getting onto his thighs. 

"Come," Shouyou panted. 

Kenma's hand moved faster. Shouyou could hear him panting out his name. His hand stuttering as he came. Shouyou watched in awe as Kenma removed his fingers from his ass. They both smiled at each other in their afterglow. 

Shouyou began to laugh, "Wow. You're so hot!"

Kenma grabbed the shirt he had on and wiped his hands on it. 

"I feel like, wow." Shouyou smacked his cheek with his clean hand, "That was real, right?" 

Kenma nodded. 

Shouyou leaned in, "You're amazing." 

Kenma looked down, "You are too."

They smiled at each other. Shouyou could stare at Kenma for the rest of the night if he could. They were both still naked¬¬ and for some reason that was funny to Shouyou. 

"Don't you have homework to do?" 

Shouyou giggled, "You do too!" 

Kenma shook his head, "I have to sleep."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard out of your mouth," Shouyou couldn't stop smiling. 

"I have to clean up," Kenma held his hands up, "sticky. And that made me really tired." 

Shouyou blushed, "Okay, yeah, I should do my homework." He pulled his underwear on, "That was really sexy. I thought my heart was gonna explode the entire time." 

"I'm happy I didn't kill you then," Kenma grinned, "you should do that for me next time." 

Shouyou froze for a moment, "Next time?" 

Kenma nodded. 

"Can you show me how?" Shouyou waved his hands up, "Not now! Next time." 

"Yeah." 

They said goodnight to each other and hung up. After cleaning up Shouyou fell back onto his bed and rolled around. He was so happy. He pulled up his phone and sent a quick message to Kenma. 

_I had fun (≧▽≦)_

He didn't expect a message back. He ignored his homework in favor of crawling under the covers. He heard his phone go off and checked it. 

_(人･㉨･)♡_

Shouyou went to sleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> long distance boyfriends. tbh i was tempted to make this not a filthy mess and make it disgusting fluff. 
> 
> you can talk to me about these idiots and whatever else tbh at alien-mind-witch.tumblr.com i'm very lonely.


End file.
